


The Way You Touch Me...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Juliette and Rayna are together. </p><p>A little somewhat romantic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Touch Me...

Juliette has moved in with Rayna, three fights, two full weeks of tears and she's here. Rayna had retreated to run herself a bath and lighting a few candles. She is completely unaware of anything as she relaxes, allowing the warm water and soft rose-scented candles to work their usual magic. Juliette waits until she is sure Rayna is relaxed before joining her, moving to settle herself over Rayna, smiling at the surprised sigh she gets when she kisses Rayna gently, her smile softens further as she moves to trail her hand up Rayna's side, feeling Rayna flinch then relax. Her voice is gentle when she finally speaks. 

"You are so beautiful..."

Rayna makes to respond and Juliette kisses her into silence, her hand skimming to cup and caress Rayna's breast lightly, her lips brushing Rayna's ear as she moves to mirror her touch, smiling at Rayna's light sigh as she finally relaxes fully, allowing herself to lean back, her eyes sliding closed. Juliette knows this is a sign of trust and she rewards it with a sweet kiss, her touch light as she continues to lightly caress Rayna's skin, her hand stilling on it's way south as it finds a scar on Rayna's hip, her voice gentle. 

"So beautiful."

She knows now why Rayna refuses to let her share baths and yet, she keeps going, her touch light as she skims her hand up Rayna's inner thigh, fully intending to pleasure her, admittedly shy but beautiful, lover.


End file.
